In both commercial and residential settings, the use of large umbrellas has become commonplace to both provide protection from the elements and to create a quaint environment for meals, cocktails, or discussion. There exist in the prior art numerous types of umbrellas for use on a deck or patio, ranging from simple, inexpensive spring-controlled umbrellas that do little more than go up and down, to umbrellas that are remote-controlled, operated by solar power, include fans, provide cooling mist, etc.
As an example of the prior art, Hopkins U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,811 describes a retrofit electric fan that can be coupled to a patio umbrella without removing the umbrella. The fan can incorporate an exposed light. Thus it is subject to damage from either people sitting around the patio table or by the elements. In addition, such exposed lighting is typically expensive and requires a large supply of power. As another example of the prior art, Benton U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,188 provides a patio table and fan combination. The described apparatus is utilized as a fan mounted on a pole that passes through the center of the patio table. The pole can also support an umbrella that can be used for shade when the table is located outside. For aesthetic design purposes, the fan motor is mounted co-axially with the fan. The disclosed apparatus can also include pole mounted lights and a mist device. In alternative embodiments, the described patio table fan combination can be powered by a conventional household electrical outlet or by solar panels mounted on the disclosed apparatus. However, the mounted lights, which are coupled to the vertical mounting pole, are external to the umbrella assembly and thus are easily broken.
It is therefore primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly which includes removable lighting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly which includes lighting that is protected from damage by being internally placed within the umbrella assembly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly which includes lighting that is inexpensive and requires low power.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly which includes lighting that can be operated from various and alternative power supplies.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly wherein the assembly is secure yet easily detachable to replace the lighting provided therein.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved umbrella assembly wherein the umbrella assembly can be either free-standing by utilizing an umbrella support stand or be utilized as part of a patio table ensemble.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the drawings.